warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kestrelflight
|pastaffie = None |namest = Medicine Cat Apprentice: Medicine Cat: |namesl = Kestrelpaw Kestrelflight |familyt = * |familyl = None Known |mentor = Barkface |apps = None |position1=Medicine Cat |precededby1=Barkface |succeededby1=None |livebooks = The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm |deadbooks = None}} Kestrelflight is a soft-furred, mottled brownish-gray tom with little white splotches like kestrel feathers.Revealed in an interview with Vicky Holmes History In the Super Edition Arc Bramblestar's Storm : In the Power of Three Arc ''The Sight :Kestrelpaw is shown as a WindClan medicine cat apprentice. He is first mentioned by Littlecloud of ShadowClan when he asks Kestrelpaw's mentor, Barkface, where Kestrelpaw is. The WindClan medicine cat replies that he's come down with whitecough, but he'll recover because he is young and strong. :After the young apprentice recovers, he is sent to ThunderClan, along with Weaselfur, to ask Leafpool and her apprentice, Jaypaw, for herbs to heal greencough, which has swept through WindClan's camp. Although ThunderClan has none to spare, Squirrelflight suggests going and asking Mothwing of RiverClan for some. Leafpool goes with the two WindClan cats to RiverClan's territory, and they obtain the herbs from Mothwing, who has plenty to spare. Dark River :He, along with Willowpaw and Jaypaw, travel to the Moonpool along with their mentors. Although Jaypaw tries to slow down so the other apprentices can keep up, Kestrelpaw stays behind, talking with Willowpaw the entire time. :He seems to be in awe at the amount of meltwater at the Moonpool, saying it could hold every star in the sky. Outcast :At the half moon Gathering, he walks with Jaypaw, asking him what it's like to be blind. Despite being a little annoyed, Jaypaw answers the question, and tells the WindClan cat that everything is dark. Although this doesn't affect his other senses, like hearing and scenting, Jaypaw briefly says that he manages to find his way around okay. When Kestrelpaw sympathizes with the young cat, Jaypaw gets angry with him. Eclipse :Barkface does not bring Kestrelpaw with him to the next half moon meeting, stating to the other medicine cats that he had trodden on a thorn and had to stay in camp, though Jaypaw suspects that he stayed behind to keep from being asked any difficult questions about the prey-stealing from Leafpool. Long Shadows :Jaypaw enters his dream with the intent of finding out where the supply of was catmint on WindClan territory. Kestrelpaw treats Jaypaw with kindness, not suspecting Jaypaw's true intention. He brags that WindClan's territory holds many herbs, even though it looks barren. He goes on to tell Jaypaw that they have plenty of catmint, even showing him where it was. A rabbit then appears, and Kestrelpaw chases after it, allowing Jaypaw a chance to get away from him. :At the next half moon meeting, he watches Jaypaw receive his medicine cat name, Jayfeather. It is noted by Jayfeather that he looks just like Owl Feather. Sunrise :He is at the next Moonpool meeting with his mentor, Barkface. They wait for Jayfeather to catch up to them, not mentioning anything about Sol, a cat who the Clans believed traitorous and that ThunderClan was keeping prisoner. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :Kestrelflight is seen briefly at a Gathering, looking nervous after Onestar had announced the death of Barkface, making Kestrelflight the sole medicine cat of WindClan. Fading Echoes :Kestrelflight is at the Moonpool at the half-moon Gathering. He and Flametail tease Littlecloud about him getting old. Night Whispers :Kestrelflight is with the other medicine cats at the Moonpool. He is walking with Barkface, the former WindClan medicine cat. When Daisytail tells him that there will be a time where they must stand and fight, he reminds her that medicine cats follow a different code than warriors. Then, when Barkface says that he should trust his ancestors instead of the other Clans, he looks ruffled, and says that Tallstar had never seen weakness in allying with other Clans. This reminds Kestrelflight of Tallstar's close friendship with Firestar. Sign of the Moon :Kestrelflight is at the Gathering crouched under a thorn bush, eyes narrowed as if he was giving the whole Gathering a suspicious glare and is keeping strictly to his own Clan as all the medicine cats are at that Gathering. That worries Dovewing because medicine cats don't usually have boundaries that warriors have. :Kestrelflight is later heard by Dovewing. He is trying to save Antpelt's life but although he tries, Antpelt dies of his injuries from the Dark Forest. The Forgotten Warrior :Kestrelflight is at the Gathering, sitting apart with the other medicine cats but not talking to or acknowledging the others, save for Mothwing who attempts to talk but is quickly put down. :At a later Gathering, Kestrelflight is, again, sitting with the other medicine cats but not speaking. When Jayfeather is accused of murdering Flametail, Kestrelflight and the others agree that Jayfeather should be suspended from being ThunderClan's medicine cat until he is proven innocent. Jayfeather retorts by revealing that he is aware that the other medicine cats have been visited by their ancestors and told that their Clans need to stand alone against the coming darkness, refusing to give up his position as medicine cat. The Last Hope :Kestrelflight is found by Jayfeather and Flametail when the latter decides to finally tell the other medicine cats that Jayfeather was not the one to kill him. As he starts to fade away and wake up in WindClan's camp, Kestrelflight promises to meet the rest of the medicine cats at the Moonpool. :He expresses disbelief when Jayfeather warns him about the Dark Forest cats, saying they could fight off a few mangy dead cats. He is even more shocked when Jayfeather tells him that they've been training Clanmates and they could strike anyday, believing that his Clanmates would never turn against their own Clan. :He is also seen when the four Clan leaders and their medicine cats meet on the island to reveal the prophecy. Kestrelflight tells Onestar that the medicine cats have seen their enemy, but the leaders and other Clan members have not. In the Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest : In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen :When Mothwing instructs her apprentice, Willowshine, on what to say to the other medicine cats at the Moonpool, she tells her to ask Kestrelflight if Tornear's cough has cleared up, with the help of a poultice of bright-eye and lovage. Dovewing's Silence :Kestrelflight accompanies Onestar to the meeting to discuss the fate of the cats who trained with the Dark Forest. Joining the medicine cat and his leader is Breezepelt, looking as if he did nothing wrong. Trivia *He has been mistakenly said to look just like Owl Feather. *Kestrelflight was mistakenly called "Kestrelwing" in ''Sign of the Moon. *He has been described in the allegiances as a mottled gray tom since Sunrise, as well as in Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen, and Dovewing's Silence. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Medicine Cats Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Minor Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Males Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters